Summershower
by PriestessHelene
Summary: Just a short story I hope.  I changed to Yuuchirou to Chad sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon nor her affilliates and I also don't own John Legend's music nor his lyrics. I was listening to this tune called 'Save Room' and some inspiration came into play. Set after the last Season of Sailor Stars. I hope to mke this a short story if I can. -

Chapter 1

Chad was sitting at the Shrine it was a partly cloudy day at the end of the school year. His long dirty dark blond hair was pinned in a single ponytail and he wearing his red T-shirt and black jeans strumming his guitar. His manager asked him to come back on tour because the Starlights are no longer in town and they need a strong act for the auction "Celeberty performers Dinner date for the night" for the children who need food, shelter and medical supplies. The city had to gone through repairs but it was long comming for shelter, clothing and food for those that were in need. This will take place at the Odaiba Kaihin Park where there might be a lot of tourists too.

He was thinking about how much he was sure his decision was the best one for him to stay here at the shrine at the time. He found out that Rei will also be performing there as well. He let his mind linger thinking of Rei as he strummed his guitar. He remembered when he first met her and how stupid he must have looked because he was so awestruck by her beauty but she made it her business to keep men at bay because it was her way of dealing with the pain of being abandoned by her father. He also remembered the misunderstanding with Huraka thinking she was dating Rei. 'If she only gave me a chance' he thought strumming and humming the song.

At that moment Mina was comming to the shrine to help with Rei because her grandfather is getting in his years when she saw Chad sitting at the steps strumming his guitar. In her ususal long blond hair with her red ribbon she had a nice yellow sundress the draped on her arm was her shinto outfit she was going to wear while she was there. Chad's face was in deep thought Mina saw he looked 'like a gentlemen in distress'. Of course being a love deity Mina was being aware of how body language is but the inner emotions are.

Mina calls out to him "Good Morning Chad, fine day for playing music eh?" That caught Chad's attention from his line of thinking he looked up to see one of Rei friends Mina although people look at her to think she is a bubblehead but she is very caring when it comes to trying to help out someone.

"Good Morning Mina. Are you going out to Rei to help with the charity?" he asked.

Mina said "Yes in fact I wanted to find out if you will perform as well?

The Starlights.are no longer here and I am doing one act in the middle." Chad explained.

"Will you be performing before or after the auction?" she asked.

Chad chuckled of the thought to give the ladies what they have hoped for ..romance, singing, true courtship for the evening. Mina looked at Chad and sensed that he longed for a certain darkhaired priestess to make up her mind and snag him. Looking up to the partly cloudy sky he felt 50/50 percent sure that Rei won't choose him. Still strumming his guitar he hummed his tune.

Mina was looking at him as he played and the words came to her as he strummed the guitar. "I have an idea if you want to listen to what I have in mind" winked at Chad and gave him an impish smile. Chad knew that look he thought it was trouble.

Return to Top 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon nor her affilliates and I also don't own John Legend's music nor his lyrics. I was listening to this tune called 'Save Room' and some inspiration came into play. Set after the last Season of Sailor Stars. I had hoped to make this a short story if I can.

Chapter 2

The next couple of days flew by Mina was spending time with Chad with the music at the studio when the other girls were doing other things shopping of course. Mina in her causual yellow and orange sundress with a red belt to match her bow cocked her head and looked at Chad in her usual mode "Come on Chad please sing this one more time please?" batting her eyelashes. Chad who was in brown short sleeve shirt with dark brown jeans with his guitar within the sound room and Mina in the studio with the producer was already feeling very wary with the lyrics. He couldn't help but feel unsure on how to sing this especially since Mina had practically taken over the writing style while he did the melody and composition score. "Chad think of this as your very last chance of getting a special woman who is interested in yourself and nothing else".

He sighed and closed his eyes. Here goes he thought to himself:

Save Room

[Verse 1

Say that you'll stay a little

Dont say bye-bye tonight

Say you'll be mine

Just a little bit of love

Is worth a moment of your time.

Knockin' on your door just a little

It's so cold outside tonight

Let's get a fire burning

Oh I know I'll keep it burning bright

If your stay, won't you save, save

[Chorus

Save room for my love

Save room for a moment to be with me

Save room for my love

Save a little, save a little for me

Won't you save a little

Save a little for me

Chad imagined he sang the song just for Rei his brow and the curls of his hair was sweaty with prespiration but he didn't notice until the song stopped. Bewildered turning to Mina who said from behind the glass into the speakers "Beautiful...now Chad for the rest of the song look forlorn but strong and firm."

"Why?" Chad asked

"I am seeing if your worth the money for the charity silly... a woman has to know from just seeing you sing is she going to actually try to snag you" Mina rolled her eyes

[Verse 2

This just might hurt a little

Love hurts sometimes when you do it right

Dont be afraid of a little bit of pain

Pleasure is on the other side.

Let down your guard just a little

I'll keep you safe in these arms of mine

Hold on to me pretty baby

You will see I can be all you need if you stay

Won't you save, save

"Hey you changed the lyrics!...Wait that was awesome!" Mina was talking throught the speaker. She was amazed at how his voice and how he looked. Oh, he has it bad Mina thought too herself. If Rei and him were not going to be together I might snag him myself she thought. "Finish it Chad". A little miore demanding than usual.

[Chorus

Oh c'mon, make time to live a little

Don't let this moment slip by tonight

You'll never know what you're missing

'Till you try, ill keep you satisfied if you stay

Won't you save, save

[Chorus

"That was a great work Chad now I know why you are really good at what you do!" Mina said excitedly.

Chad was very pleased he took over some of the lyrics and thought it sounded better that what he originally wanted. He was very grateful to Mina for helping get a chance at doing something he liked which was music. Mina was a good writer in which some of her lyrics enhanced a little of his style so they meshed together. His instrument was not as heavy as he once thought it was because he was so burned out from doing the touring. He felt more settled now since being here. He like playing for something that is worthy not just for the end dollar. "Thank you Mina." he said

"For what?" she asked puzzled.

For helping me with this. I thought this was for Rei but I also found meaning to my work again" Chad's eyes was sparkling.

"That's it!" Mina said jumping up and down.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked ... oh no he thought.

"Lookout Rei because the Chadster is here!" Mina smiled wickedly.

Meanwhile...

Rei came back from shopping at the shrine with the girls who all went their seperate ways and deposited her packages in her room then checked to see if her Grandfather was ok in his room. She realized that the shrine was very quiet and that was very noticable from this raven-haired priestess. "I wonder where can Chad be?" she said out loud to herself. The phone started the ring and Rei went to pick it up. "Hello?" Rei asked.

"Hey Rei how are things?" asked Mr. Yasuhiro Yamashita, President of the Tokyo Metropolitan Park Association an affiliated organization of Tokyo Metropolitan Government(yep that was a looong one to type in). "Your father talked a great deal in restoration of not only this park but other like this so that people can enjoy this."

"Oh? Well I am sure a lot of people would like to see the cherry trees bloom fourth and smell the moistness of the earth. I am sure this concert you help created will bring in a lot of money to help provide the necessary repairs." Rei replied politely.

"I thought you were helping to organizing this?" asked Mr. Yamashita.

"No it is Naru and Umino this time. They will be organizing the charity and in fact they are good at it" she declared. In reality she was fighting the pull of her father's political world for she knew as the Princess of Mars her homeworld knew this type of fighting. One that brought a bad taste in her mouth the most was saying no but she felt she deserved this rest and relaxation if you call it that. As such now reborn to this blue ocean world and realizing her destiny was to guard her new planet home was a lot for anyone to take in but Rei would always prefer a challenge. Right now though she really wanted to see the one person who was occupying her thoughts lately.

"Well then if you ever want to help with the organizing please let me know." he said.

"Oh I know I will be busy just trying to get the shrine up to par after all that has happened someone might want a good luck charm or a love charm in time for the concert" she said wryly. You can hear the chuckle comming from the other side of the receiver.

"Ok, I will let up for now but, please be warned I will not let an opportunity pass me by for I know an outstanding organizer wen I see one." "Take care, goodbye:" said Mr. Yamashita.

"You also goodbye." said Rei.

* * *

Oh my. Lol it was a couple of weeks of family vacation with my children before I got back into the swing of things. I humbly ask that you please review. 


End file.
